I'll Be Anything For You
by nearraaa
Summary: in which James is a magical beng  shifter  and finds logan. he takes the place of logan's recently deceased husband without logan knowing. what happens when you add a mortal enemy and soap opera like drama? find out! jagan and implied kegan
1. Chapter 1

"Diamond, come on, it's time for the ceremony," Silver said.

"Maybe in a moment, Silver," Diamond said.

"A moment? Diamond, it's time right now."

"I said a moment, Silver," Diamond's voice rose in anger. Silver, his long hair spilling across his back, walked stepped inside Diamond's tent.

"Are you alright, Diamond? You seem…off lately."

"I…it's nothing, Silver. Go on."

"You've been drawing back from us. We're your family, we're here for you."

"But you're not really-my family, I mean. We say we're family, but we're just a bunch of people who live together."

"We're a family because of what binds us together, Diamond. Our beliefs, our practice, or have you forgotten about that?"

"We're a big group of people with magical prowess. So what?"

"So what? Diamond, there are very few people who have the gifts we do. And even fewer of those people can handle it. Some of them are crippled permanently by it, their bodies mutilated because of the magic skills trying to show themselves. We're the Shifters, we belong together. There's strength in numbers."

"Strength? Strength for what? The Warlocks died out years ago." It was common knowledge to every Shifter that Warlocks, evil wizards who'd once hunted Shifters, had died out long before.

"We don't know that."

"That's what everyone says."

"Just because 'everyone says it' doesn't mean it's true. Now tell me what's been going on, Diamond."


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys, I am so sorry. I didn't realize until today that it cut off half of my first chapter, my bad. Here's the whole thing, hopefully. I'll check this time.**

"Diamond, come on, it's time for the ceremony," Silver said.

"Maybe in a moment, Silver," Diamond said.

"A moment? Diamond, it's time right now."

"I said a moment, Silver," Diamond's voice rose in anger. Silver, his long hair spilling across his back, walked stepped inside Diamond's tent.

"Are you alright, Diamond? You seem…off lately."

"I…it's nothing, Silver. Go on."

"You've been drawing back from us. We're your family, we're here for you."

"But you're not really-my family, I mean. We say we're family, but we're just a bunch of people who live together."

"We're a family because of what binds us together, Diamond. Our beliefs, our practice, or have you forgotten about that?"

"We're a big group of people with magical prowess. So what?"

"So what? Diamond, there are very few people who have the gifts we do. And even fewer of those people can handle it. Some of them are crippled permanently by it, their bodies mutilated because of the magic skills trying to show themselves. We're the Shifters, we belong together. There's strength in numbers."

"Strength? Strength for what? The Warlocks died out years ago." It was common knowledge to every Shifter that Warlocks, evil wizards who'd once hunted Shifters, had died out long before.

"We don't know that."

"That's what everyone says."

"Just because 'everyone says it' doesn't mean it's true. Now tell me what's been going on, Diamond." Diamond looked into Silver's eyes, his perfectly messy hair slightly obscuring his own. He sighed heavily and spoke.

"I want to be…involved. With someone."

"There are plenty of girls in the clan, Diamond. I know for a fact that both Ruby and Crystal like you."

Diamond said nothing, looking away slightly.

"Oh, I see. You'd prefer a, ah, _male_ counterpart." Diamond nodded once, slowly. "Well, I don't think any of the male Shifters are interested."

"Exactly," Diamond said.

"So, what're you going to do?"

"I was hoping I'd be able to leave the clan. Find a normal human being who'd accept me."

"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose I could grant you leave." Diamond smiled instantly.

"Really?"

"Really. So long as you don't reveal your true nature to any human who you think will use the information harmfully or wouldn't easily accept it. Make sure you've a pinch of Memory Dust lying close by."

"Oh, thank you, Silver!" Silver nodded and left for the ceremony, the nature of which Diamond had already forgotten. As he packed, he thought.

The Shifters were a magical race. They had many talents, including shape-shifting. But by no means was that their only power. They were also fast, strong, could know a lifespan with a touch and often knew when things were going to happen before they did. They were a close-knit group, sharing everything in their small clans. Diamond knew he'd be leaving a part of himself behind, but he also knew that it would be worth it, if he could find someone to love, to spend the rest of his life with.

He stopped, thinking. If he was going to live in the human world, he'd have to have a human name. Diamond simply wouldn't do, though he was rather fond of it.

He thought, snapping his fingers, when he found a name. James. A common name, one no would think twice about. James Diamond. It was perfect.

Without another word to the rest of his clan, James swung his bag over his shoulder and headed off.

The Shifters weren't actually that far from civilization. It was less than a mile before he found a road. And it was at that same road that he stopped as a car wound through the narrow path.

Diamond, now renamed James, watched as the man drove over the hard concrete, smoothly, wishing he had a life like this stranger. A normal one, free of magic, where he most likely came home to a family every day. How James ached for something like it.

Suddenly, a deer burst out of the trees ahead. The car swerved, maneuvering to avoid the deer.

James watched in horror as the car tilted over the side of the road, tumbling end over end down the long hill until, finally, coming to a terrifying, dreadful stop, shuddering as it smashed into a tree. James dropped his bag and raced down to it, his feet unnaturally steady on the sloped surface.

James saw the man through the window, bleeding profusely. He tore the door off (literally) and quickly undid the seat belt, dragging the man out of the wreckage.

"Hang in there," he said. His hand flew to the man's neck, finding a pulse. It was weak, and it was slowing.

Suddenly, James was gripped by a lifetime of images. The man's name was Kendall Knight, age twenty-five. His little sister was rather young for an agent, but she was apparently doing fine. He was a hockey fan, and he'd used to have a band with his friends. They'd practiced in his garage, and his mother was a nice, wonderful woman. He'd been on his way home from his job at Rocque Records, where he worked for possibly the loudest man in the world as an assistant.

But what James found most interesting was that he was married.

To a man named Logan Mitchell.

Best friends since age six, the two had grown inseparable. They spent so much time together people assumed they were a couple. And then, they were. Logan had made the first move, kissing Kendall at their junior prom. Kendall had smiled and kissed him right back.

It hadn't been long before the two were found in bed.

After that it'd only been three years since they got married, Kendall proposing to Logan with the aid of a hot-air balloon, a corn field, and a generous farmer.

James snapped back to reality. Kendall was dying and he had to act fast. He held his hands over Kendall's head, where he could see the blood was coming from. He tried his best to heal Kendall, another gift he had from his time as a Shifter.

But it was too late.

"Logan," Kendall sighed, the name spilling from his lips as he slipped away. A single tear slipped from James' eyes.

Then, James perked up. There was no reason for Logan, a good person, to go through the grief of losing his husband. And if James had something to say about it, Logan wouldn't.

With the help of a simple spell, the car was returned to its previous condition and was sitting once again on the road. In the matter of a few seconds, James' form changed, and he was suddenly Kendall Knight's twin. There was no reason he couldn't be Kendall, he knew the way Kendall acted, talked, moved. He'd just seen Kendall's entire life so he had the same memories. Logan would never have to go through that kind of anguish.

Now it was just a question of what to do with the body. Kendall was just as good as Logan was, he couldn't be left out here for night scavengers to pick at him. James touched Kendall's forehead and the body faded, sent somewhere that he knew it'd be safe.

Then, with the help of Kendall's memories, he drove to Kendall's and Logan's house, parking the car and walking up the front steps. He opened the door and walked in, pausing when he saw Logan at the stove.

Logan turned around, staring at him. James gulped, hoping he'd gotten the form right.

Suddenly, Logan smiled. "Come and sit down, baby, dinner's wating."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I decided to make the story first person. When it's in Logan's POV, Kendall=James. But I'm sure you would've figured that out.**

**Logan POV**

Kendall walked in and sat down at the table. I brought over a plate of spaghetti for him and set it down, along with a bowl of bread. He looked a little frightened as he picked up his fork and slowly began eating.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I, um…it's just that I almost ran into a deer on the way home.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't actually hit it. It just freaked me out a little."

"Well maybe after dinner I can help cheer you up." I grinned at him and he smiled. His fork dropped to his plate with a clatter.

"Finished," he joked. I laughed, leaning across the table to kiss him. He kissed back, putting a hand behind my head to pull me closer. I smiled into the kiss and reluctantly pulled away.

"You just spent an entire day with Gustavo, Ken," I said, "you need to eat." He sighed and picked up his fork again.

Dinner was rather short. I was ravenous, seeing as I'd spent an entire day teaching adolescent children Algebra and Geometry. Kendall barely ate anything at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Logie," Kendall said.

"Well then let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up and into a kiss. I made my way backwards down the hall, bringing him along.

I opened the bedroom door behind me and walked until my legs hit the edge of the bed. I brought him down with me to the mattress and started undoing his buttons.

"You're so beautiful," he said. I grinned at him. It was the same thing he said every time we started to have sex, and yet, I never tired of it.

"Nothing compared to you," I said. He smiled and caught my lips in a kiss. I finished with the buttons and his shirt floated to the floor. Before I could reach for his pants, he caught my wrists and held them above my head, shoving our lips together almost painfully. I groaned, I had a secret kink for being restrained.

One of his hands clamped around my wrists while the other one lifted my shirt up and off, briefly releasing my hands to do so. Before he could grab them again, I started mapping out the contours of his chest, rubbing my thumbs over his nipples. He bit his lip, his eyes closing.

"Take your pants off," I said, "now." Just as I had a kink for being held down, he had a kink for being ordered around. He kissed me again before tearing at his belt and undoing his jeans, stepping out of them quickly.

I reached for my own pants but then my wrists were pinned to my chest and Kendall was licking a line along my waist. I shuddered in pleasure and looked down at him.

Kendall brought the top of my pants into his mouth and managed to unbuckle and unzip them with his teeth. I nearly came right then and there.

Kendall dragged my pants of slowly, licking everywhere but my very aroused member. It was oozing precum already, begging for attention.

"Stop teasing," I gasped. Immediately, Kendall's wet, hot mouth was around my aching cock. I cried out in joy, shoving his head farther down.

His tongue started wrapping around me, trailing along my cock as his head bobbed up and down, his blond hair spilling across my lap every time.

Much too soon for my liking, I shot cum down his throat. He continued to suck until every drop was gone and then pulled off. His mouth was closed and a trail of cum was dripping down his chin. He got up and kissed me, his tongue probing deep into my mouth and I realized he'd been holding my cum in his mouth. Some of it spilled into mine and I laughed.

I rolled over and got to my hands and knees on the bed, looking over my shoulder at Kendall and silently pleading for him to fuck me.

His eyes were blown with lust and his lips were puffy and red and he looked so damn hot I would've done just about anything for him to shove his dick up my ass.

"Roll over," he said. I nodded quickly and rolled onto my back, spreading my legs wide. He smiled when he saw that I was already hard again.

"Please, Kendall," I asked. His eyes snapped back to mine and he leaned closer to me, licking my ear.

"I don't know what you want, baby," he said, a smile evident in his tone.

"Please fuck me." My eyes closed and my mouth fell open in pleasure just at the thought.

"I'm not sure I can hear you," he said, his mouth moving right next to my ear. Well, that was crap, seeing as our heads were right next to each other. But being ordered around was just one of Kendall's many kinks. Begging was another. Strange, I know. But when one didn't work, the other one always did. Always.

"Kendall, I need you. I need you so much it hurts. I feel empty without you inside me. Please fuck me! I want it so much. Please, baby, please!"

Kendall's hips snapped forward, his perfect aim making his cock shoot straight into me. I moaned, long and loud and Kendall immediately started moving.

Every thrust was accompanied by the slap of flesh, the dripping of sweat, the fiery touch of his hands, the feel of his lips, the sounds of sheer pleasure, and the striking of a certain bundle of nerves that made me move with him.

"Fuck Kendall!" I cried as my dick exploded again, drenching our already sweat-covered chests in cum. Kendall only needed a few more thrusts to cum himself. He sank onto me for a few seconds, then rolled off and dragged the covers around us, pulling me closer to him. I drifted off, feeling completely safe in his arms.

**James POV**

Logan fell asleep in my arms, the arms that didn't really belong to me. Logan didn't know that the man he'd just had sex with hadn't been his husband. He didn't know that every time he'd called Kendall's name, the real Kendall would never hear. He didn't know that the man in whose arms he now rested wasn't the man he loved. It was an imitation of him, a fake.

And yet, he was so happy. He wasn't suffering from tragedy or loss. That had to mean it was good of me to do this, right?

I silently cried myself to sleep, knowing that the real me, the poser, would never be good enough for the angel in my arms.

**Sorry to end on that depressing note. Just wanted you to know that James doesn't really feel good about this. Hope I get to update soon, though, if all goes well, there may be another chapter before the sun rises. I'm making Labor Day Labor-Free Day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**James POV**

The next morning I pulled on Kendall Knight's pants, Kendall Knight's shirt, Kendall Knight's socks, and Kendall Knight's shoes. I had some of Kendall Knight's cereal in Kendall Knight's bowl with Kendal Knight's milk and Kendall Knight's spoon. I sat at Kendall Knight's table in Kendall Knight's chair in Kendall Knight's house.

And I did it all right next to Kendall Knight's husband.

It was like the name was being whispered in my ear. It bounced around my head like crazy, reminding me of what I was doing every step of the way.

I kissed Logan before leaving. Even if it was wrong, it was nice to do. I grabbed Kendall Knight's keys and went out to Kendall Knight's car, driving to Kendall Knight's job.

It was easy to deal with Gustavo, much easier for me than it had been for Kendall because anything I couldn't find that he asked for I could magically create. I had a lot of spare time.

Spare time I used to think about Logan.

I'd touched him enough for his life story to be imprinted in my mind. His dad had died when he was six and his mother had never quite gotten used to the fact that he was gay. He'd been in Kendall's band, and he had spent most of his childhood at the Knight house.

Logan had always wanted to be a doctor. In fact, he'd even managed to become one. It wasn't until he found a job and worked his way up from stomach pains and fevers to a surgeon that he realized he couldn't stand the sight of blood. At least, not a lot of blood.

That was when he quit his job, went back to school, and got a teaching degree. He now worked at Oakwood High, a public school.

Logan loved Kendall with all his heart. Loved him so much that he thought of little else. Kendall was his world.

Kendall was gone now. And he still didn't know.

I sighed as I stirred a cup of coffee, deciding to surprise him at school with lunch. It was something Kendall did often.

An hour passed and I was finally on my lunch break. I hurried to the car that wasn't mine and drove to the school where the man who didn't love me worked, making a stop before I got there. I brought the bag of Chili's-to-Go food, Logan's favorite restaurant, inside and into the lunch room.

Logan was standing just to the side of the lunch line, searching his pockets frantically, his mouth moving silently. I grinned. This was it, finally I could do something good. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, looking a little upset. He brightened up immediately when he saw what I was holding.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I couldn't find any money and I was gonna go hungry."

"Don't worry. I've got your back. And your stomach." I took his hand and walked him over to one of the empty tables, ignoring the giggles and stares. I gave him his salad and took out a burger.

"How was your morning?" I asked.

"It was fine. But do you remember Sid?" he asked. I nodded.

Sid was a troubled kid in Logan's class. He was kind of small and didn't seem to have a lot of friends, which was mostly because the older kids made his life miserable.

"Well, he seemed really distant today. And he didn't look happy at all."

"Does he ever?"

"No, but today was different. He seemed…broken. It was like he-"

Logan was interrupted by a loud sound that resounded through the cafeteria. My head whipped around as the sound was accompanied by screaming and the sound of thundering feet.

I grabbed Logan's hand and started pulling him towards the door farthest from the teenager standing alone with a gun.

**Logan's POV**

Kendall was yanking me out the door as a storm of people flew past us. I looked over my shoulder and my jaw dropped.

The kid was Sid. (Excuse my Dr. Seuss imitation)

Sid had always secretly been one of my favorite students. He reminded me of myself when I was his age and I had a soft spot for the kid. I'd started to believe that he liked me, too.

My hand slipped from Kendall's and I started fighting the stream of the crowd.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted, reaching for my arm again. I snatched it away, shooting him a pleading look.

"I can reach him, Kendall. Just help me get there." Kendall glanced between me and the door, then swore loudly, turning people's heads. He shoved his way in front of me, bringing me along with him and easily clearing a path for me to follow through.

We fought our way through the hundreds of people fighting to get out and away.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached Sid. The gun was at his side now and his face was half-cold and half-disturbed.

"No, oh, God, no," I said, staring down at the bleeding body. It was Ricky, Sid's biggest enemy.

"Sid, why?" I asked.

"Why?" he laughed. "Because he's a jerk. Because I hate him. Because he made my life a living hell. Because every time he makes fun of me he doesn't realize that it hurts. That I want to kill myself because I feel like a freak, like I don't belong. That I want everything he has, the popularity, the friends, the girls and he acts like it's nothing!" He took a deep breath.

"Sid, it's alright. It doesn't have to be this way. Just give me the gun and we can walk out right now. We can get Ricky to a hospital."

"I don't think so, Mitchell." I flinched involuntarily at the nickname I hated. "I think I'm going to keep the gun. And you're going to follow me upstairs."

"Sid, just listen to me. I-"

"Forget it, Mitchell. Get upstairs now. You too, blondie," he snapped, turning towards Kendall. I shook my head frantically.

"Leave him out of this, he's not involved, Sid."

"I don't think so. For all I know, he'll carry Ricky out of here and save him. I can't risk that. Both of you upstairs now." Kendall looked over at me and then stepped in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his middle, burying my head in his back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to make sure you make it out of here alive."

"This all my fault."

"Shut up!" Sid said. "Enough of your stupid love talk. Go!" I started to move but Kendall stopped me, shoving me behind him.

"Don't move, Logan."

"Kendall, stop. I don't want him to hurt you. Come on."

"I said don't move."

"Get upstairs!" Sid screamed.

"No," Kendall said. Sid gripped the gun and, for the second time, shot.

Kendall was blindingly fast. He whirled around, grabbed my arm and threw me across the room. It was amazing and frightening. I watched myself fly through the cafeteria, but it was like sinking in water. I was slowly moving, and when I hit the wall it was like hitting a mattress.

Kendall was already moving again. He turned back towards Sid and his hand darted out, snatching something from the air. When he held it out to Sid, he was holding a bullet.

"Holy crap," I whispered.

Sid stumbled away, his eyes widening. "What the hell are you?" he gasped. Kendall smiled and I watched as his appearance changed.

He got taller, his hair turned brown and surprisingly perfect. His eyes turned hazel and I could practically see the abs poking through his shirt.

He flicked his hand and the bullet smashed into a wall. His hand flew out, palm facing Sid. Sid flew backward and crashed into a wall. Then, the man bent over Ricky and his hands started to glow.

The blood on the floor started to reverse its flow, moving back into Ricky. The wound mended itself and the bullet in his chest rolled away from the body.

I picked myself and made my way over to him.

"You're not Kendall," I said. He looked up at me and I was startled by how amazing he looked. Then, I refocused and continued. "So who the fuck are you?"


End file.
